


“He has personality problems beyond the dreams of analysts.”

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2018 [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Douglas Adams, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, M/M, Mrs. Hudson is a BAMF, Towel Day 2018, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: A missing scene, in a slightly alternate universe, assuming the boys are 'together' after the events of the pool, but Irene still drugs Sherlock, this takes place before Mycroft appears at breakfast...





	“He has personality problems beyond the dreams of analysts.”

"John?" Mrs. Hudson glanced up as John straggled into the kitchen, looking like he'd been run over by a lorry.

He shook his head and smothered a yawn. "I'm fine, not much sleep last night, and no, not what you think... "

She turned to see Sherlock limp into the room. "Bloody hell, love! What did you do, John?" She strode over to Sherlock and gently touched his face.

"He's only responsible for the bruise on my cheek; I did ask for it -" Sherlock shrugged and drooped carefully into his chair at the table, then waited for Mrs. Hudson to pour out his tea.

"WHAT?"

"For a case. I did honestly ask him to punch me -" He spooned in the required amount of sugar and stirred it in, as Mrs. Hudson took time to process the information.

"He did." John yawned again and poured himself a cup of coffee. "I, uhm, got a bit carried away, but most of that was, uhm - well, I think we can lay the blame at Mycroft's feet, though it was a woman who actually did most of the damage -"

Mrs. Hudson grabbed onto the back of a chair and steadied herself. "A WOMAN? Did all that?"

"Small, but fierce, as the saying goes?" John grinned behind his mug, as Sherlock glared at him.

"Not so loud, Hudders, please?" Sherlock mumbled as he sipped at his tea, then carefully put his mug down and sighed. "As you might recall, Mycroft sent some of his minions to kidnap me yesterday, to work a case for him, yes?" Mrs. Hudson nodded, and realised it was going to be a long story, so seated herself and picked up a piece of toast. "Well, it should have been a simple case, all we had to do was retrieve a camera phone from the local dominatrix, and that should have been it. But of course, as usual, my brother left out a few crucial facts, like the FACT that the CIA was also after said camera phone, and John was nearly shot -"

"Dominatri - John was nearly - " Mrs. Hudson dropped the toast and jumped up from her seat. "You mean your brother sent you into danger on PURPOSE for a bloody camera phone?! If I get my hands on him, I'll - "

"Now, Mrs. H. I don't think he intentionally -"

"I beg to differ, John. He knew there was more than just photos of the Queen's granddaughter -"

"The Queen's granddaughter - you mean, you, you went to Buckingham Palace in a SHEET? Sherlock Holmes!"

"We didn't get to see her, Mrs. H, I think she was at Windsor, or Scotland, not sure. It was simply Mycroft's usual power tripping, we just met with his old school chum, Harry, he works security, I suppose. I wonder... what would happen if we kidnapped Mycroft and made him talk to Ella for a session -"

Sherlock snorted and reached for the paper. "Ella would have a field day, and make a fortune, but, at this point, I'd have to say he's well beyond help... and speak of the devil..."


End file.
